Homecoming
by Frost Needle
Summary: Aya leaves and studies in Ireland.. After some time, she decides to return.. What'll happen?
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Super Gals Characters. I am only using them for this fanfic. Thank you for understanding.**

****

Chapter 1: Missing You... 

It was 3 years after high school. Yuuya and Rei are now 19 and Ran, Miyu and Aya are 17.

Rei was feeling out of sort. He was now the FORMER champion of the grand prix and his fans are growing less and less by the minute. He was replaced by a new exchange student from England named Johann. He was now second and Yuuya, third. Adding insult to injury, Aya left for Ireland for 3 years now, adding to Rei's misery.

At the Starbucks Café... 

"As I was saying..." muttered Yuuya but at the middle of his 'speech', he noticed Rei's disinterest. Feeling concern running through him, he asked his best friend, "Hey, anything wrong?" Rei did not notice him. He flung his hand in front of Rei's face and waved it casually. This broke Rei's trance.

"I said, is there something wrong, Mr. Dreamy Eyes?"

"Quit it, will you?" Rei replied, with the obvious coldness in his voice.

"You know, having less fans seem to be 'new' and 'boring', know what I mean?"

"I think it's great..." Rei said, "You get to have peace of mind..."

"Speaking of peace of mind, you've got an awful lot in your head now... Mind if you share?"

"Not that it's any of your business!" Rei hissed, giving him a cold glare.

"Of course it's my business! I'm your best friend!" Yuuya replied courageously.

"Fine, I guess you're right... It's just that... I miss her..." Rei staggered at his statement, hesitating to discuss this topic further.

"Hey, bro, I know what you mean... You'll get over it..." Yuuya assured.

"Yeah, but the thing is, her face just keeps on popping in my head... I can't get her out! I miss her terribly..." Rei succumbed to his feelings at last.

"She changed you, all of you..." replied Yuuya, "You're no longer the cold one I know, well, not as cold as the one I knew before... Somehow, you learned to smile..."

"I doubt it if she still likes me... I disregarded her before for God knows how many times yet she didn't still give up on me... Now that she's gone, I miss her... Terribly, like my whole life depends on her..." Rei continued, looking sadder and sadder by the moment.

At that same time, a familiar redhead came busting at the café and spotted the two boys.

"Yuuya! Rei! How have you been doing!?" Ran shouted like hell was after her.

"Ran!!! Oh, Ran, I missed you so much!!!" Yuuya stood up and hugged Ran tightly but unfortunately, she misinterpreted the hug and punched him hard on the head.

"Ow! That hurts!" Yuuya cried.

"Serves you right, pervert!" Ran mouthed.

Just then, another familiar girl, blonde this time, came rushing forth dressed in a tank top and a mini skirt. She waved at them and ran toward them.

"Ran!!! How are you!? It's so nice to see you all! Yuuya! Rei!" Miyu exclaimed. All of them waved at her enthusiastically, save Rei, as usual.

"I'm fine! How about you!? Anything new?" Ran asked enthusiastically.

"Nothing much except that my heart still belongs to Yamato and we always keep in touch and..."

"I get the picture!" Ran interrupted, "My brother misses you too."

"Really!?" Miyu asked, dreamy-eyed.

"Of course he does, silly... He loves you..." Ran teased.

"Oh, how wonderful love is, don't you think?" Miyu commented.

"Love..." Rei quietly said.

All three of them turned to him with concerned eyes. He sat up and told them, "I've got work at the hospital, catch you later." Then he left hastily.

"Poor Rei... Wonder how Aya's doing..."

Dublin, Ireland, Hoshino Condominium 

"Aya, I thought the plane leaves tomorrow morning. Why aren't you asleep yet?" asked her mom.

"Well, I'm quite excited to finally return home, mom... I'm too nostalgic for sleep... But thank you nonetheless, for the concern..." Aya replied, half-heartedly. Her mother seemed to notice her gloom and approached her.

"Is there something wrong, Aya?" asked her mom.

"Nothing mom... It's just that I really miss Japan..." Aya replied, half-sincerely.

"Japan or the boy with raven hair?" asked her mom with a mischievous smirk on her face.

"Mom! Rei is just a friend..." She mouthed silently.

"I didn't say it was Rei..."

"But you said he was raven-haired?"

"How many are raven-haired in Japan, hm?"

Aya was blushing at this. She couldn't find an answer to her mother's piercing question. Her mother seemed to notice this again.

"I guess you really like him, don't you? You didn't even have a single boyfriend here..." Mrs. Hoshino commented.

"I couldn't take his face out of my head mom... I just, miss him so badly, I guess..." Aya surrendered to her emotions as she hugged her mom and cried.

"Hush... Tomorrow the plane leaves with us and we're going to see him..."

"Mom? You're going to see him?"

"What? Don't want mom to know whom her daughter likes?"

"Yeah, right... Thank you mom..."


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Super Gals Characters. I am only using them for this fanfic. Thank you for understanding.**

****

**Chapter 2: The Arrival**

_All_ _passengers of flight 14324, please prepare for we are about to leave the plane..._

'I'm finally here!' Aya smiled to herself.

"Aya, let's go. The car's waiting." Gestured her mom.

"Yes, mom... Coming!" Aya replied gleefully. Just then, Aya's nanny came, shouting her name, tears in her eyes.

"Oh, hi Aya! How you've grown!" commented Nana Rosa, one of their old maids and a very close friend of Aya, more like her second mother.

"Nana Rosa! It's so nice to see you! It's been three years!" Aya hugged the old maid.

"Hey, don't forget us!" reminded Mang Berto and Aling Ising in unison.

"Oh, I didn't forget you... Why should I?" Aya smiled and hugged them tightly.

"Come on, let's go home... I prepared a special dinner for the two of you..." Nana Rosa invited.

"Thanks! I'm really hungry..." Aya commented and they all laughed.

Shibuya Square 

Ran, Miyu, Tatsuki and Yuuya are sitting at the Square, talking about Rei and Aya...

"I hate those two!" Ran mouthed.

"Ran, don't be too hard on them..." Miyu calmed her.

"Yeah, I mean, they're the ones who'll shape their future so don't you worry too much Ran..." Yuuya commented.

"Yeah, but the problem is, I'm the one who always bridges them... Without me, they wouldn't even know each other!" Ran complained because to her, all her efforts to bring them together were not fruitful.

"I know that and I thank you for that..." Rei answered. They all looked at him, shocked obviously.

"Uh, how long have you been standing there, Rei?" Miyu asked.

"Long enough..." Rei replied blankly.

"So, what're you gonna do now?" asked Ran.

"I'll wait for her... No matter what..." Rei finished. All were shocked at the sudden change of his behavior. Then he continued, "I have work to do. See you later."

"He'll wait for her? How long would that be?" Ran scoffed.

"Probably not long enough for him..." Miyu answered her question indirectly.

"Why do you say that?" Ran asked, confused.

"There's desperation in his eyes that I had never seen before... Love, maybe..." Yuuya spoke quietly.

"Exactly." Miyu smiled.

Hoshino Residence 

"Wow, your cooking really didn't change at all Nan! It's still good as ever!" Aya commented, sitting on the sofa and leaning her head back.

"Where's Mr. Hoshino, Ma'am?" asked Aling Ising.

"Oh, he couldn't come with us. He has a very important meeting. Maybe he'll be here after 3 days."

"Oh..." Aling Ising replied.

"Mom, I'm going to my room now... Stomach's really taking its sleeping effect on me..." Aya said as she stood up slowly and ascended to the stairs. 'I will surprise all of them tomorrow!' Aya thought to herself and smiled as she entered her room.

She took out a photo album of her high school life here and began scanning it. Tears fell from her raven eyes as she looked at the picture of her beloved, who denied her feelings twice and yet, admitted his feelings before she went to Ireland. She didn't even have the chance to say how much she loves him... And with that album wrapped around by her arms, she fell asleep, thinking of him.

The following night... 

"Ran! Let's go to the Starbucks! Rei's there and he's working..." Yuuya invited.

"Yeah, maybe we can cheer him up! Ran, don't you think it's a great idea?" Tatsukichi asked. Both Yuuya and Tatsukichi looked at her with dreamy eyes then glared at each other.

"What do you think Miyu?" asked Ran.

"Wait a minute, he has two jobs?" Miyu asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, day at the hospital and night at Starbucks. That's MWF." Yuuya finished.

"Oh... He's working so hard, for what?" Miyu asked, this time, a bit insistent.

"He wouldn't tell me..." Yuuya answered gloomily.

"Miyu, how about my question earlier, should we visit him?" Ran asked.

"Hey, that's my question!" Tatsukichi corrected. Ran glared at him and he fell silent.

"Well, it's worth a try... Though, I couldn't deny that it is not us he wants to see, it's Aya..." Miyu replied, rather gloomy at the memory of Aya.

"Are you guys, by any chance talking about me?" asked a very familiar voice. They whipped around to see who it was – Aya!

"Aya! You – you returned!" Miyu and Ran shouted in unison as they ran towards her and embraced her tight.

"Hey, take it easy..."

"Sorry" Ran and Miyu uttered in unison between sobs.

"Oh, you guys have no idea how much I missed you!" Aya said as she cried, hugging her two best friends for life.

"Hey, don't you leave us out here alone you know... It isn't polite..." Yuuya commented, smiling.

"Oh, Yuuya, Tatsukichi! How are you?" She embraced them both, "It's been three years!"

"Yeah, Aya, three years with no communication..." Ran said a little dejected.

"Sorry Ran, I was only able to send you at least two letters because my sked's quite thick... Hope you can forgive me..." Aya apologized sincerely.

"Apology accepted!" Ran beamed at her.

"By the way... uh... where's... uh..." Aya was blushing now, obviously.

"Otohata? Oh, he's right there, working... Thinking of you every step of th-"Miyu interrupted Ran by covering her mouth.

"What!?" Ran said in annoyance.

"Let her figure that out!" Miyu whispered.

"What are you two up to?" Aya asked a bit curious.

"Nothing... Anyway, I know you want to spend some time with him, so, go on ahead... We'll wait here, ok?" Miyu said, with a tone of finality.

"Bu- Okay..." Aya said blushing as she started to walk towards the café.

"Are you sure she's going to be alright?" Ran asked.

"Of course she will be... I can see it in her eyes that she misses him so badly and same goes to him..." Miyu replied with a smile.

"I hope you're right..." Ran asked, a bit nervous.

At the café... 

Aya entered the café, her blue ¾ fit blouse and beige knee-length skirt and sandals being evident, giving her that sophisticated look. She tipped on her toes and raised her head due to the number of people inside the café. Finally, she saw him at the bar and luckily, he isn't serving anyone. He was busily fixing the trays and was facing down when she approached him.

"Uh, one cappuccino with milk please..." Aya happily ordered.

"One cup of cappuccino with milk, coming-"he was cut off when he raised his head. He was looking straight into the woman of his life, his love, Aya Hoshino and no other else!

"A-Aya..." He mouthed, jaw dropping. 'Man, she looks so beautiful!'

"R-Rei... Good afternoon... How, what, I mean... How have you been doing?" She was staring at him, obviously blushing.

"Good!" He said with a smile, "Are you still going for that cappuccino with milk?"

"Well, if you're going to serve it then yes..." She smiled.

"Your wish is my command, Mademoiselle..." He bowed courteously and smiled at her. She blushed at his gesture. After a few minutes, he returned with her coffee, smiling.

"Hmm... Tastes great... You made this?" Asked Aya.

"Yep! Just for you..." He replied, just staring at her. 'God she's so beautiful... I missed her so much...'

"Rei?" Aya asked.

"Hmm... What is it?" He asked.

"You changed... You smile a lot now... And there are less girls swooning over you..." She commented.

"Well, that's because I'm not # 1 anymore..." He replied smiling.

"Really? Then who is?" Aya asked.

"Johann. Johann Crawford. The one sitting there." He pointed to the blonde young man with a smooth beard.

"Hmm? He looks like a younger Santa to me..." Aya laughed.

"Really? You don't find him handsome?" Rei asked, trying to fight back a smirk.

"No, I... it isn't that. I don't like a person just because he's handsome..." She replied.

"That's what I like about you Aya... It's simply being you..." He stared at her intently, not wanting to avoid her gaze. She blushed and he slightly laughed.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You're so cute when you blush..." He smiled.

"Are you teasing me?" She asked, trying her best to stop the blood from flowing to her cheeks. He laughed harder and then she realized it was her who made him laugh and the laugh was contagious so she laughed as well.

After a while, they stopped laughing and silence fell between them. Tense is the proper word to describe it. Feeling a bit impatient, Rei asked.

"Aya, why didn't you... uh, well... uh, write to me... well, what I mean is..." Rei staggered at his words. He didn't know how to ask it.

"Well, I have a very busy schedule... I'm really, really sorry for that!!! I suppose it's not enough to say 'sorry' to a person close to you yet you shun just even writing or calling him..." Aya felt guilty.

Suddenly, Aya felt his hand cover hers at the table. She felt heat flush her cheeks and she stared at him.

"I don't mind, Aya... What's important is, you're here..." Rei said with a romantic stare. Aya blushed even redder, if that's possible.

"Uhm... Thank you, I guess, thank you very much..." Aya replied with a smile. 'Oh my, he looks so handsome and angelic at the same time... He is much more – human – now...'

"Uh, Aya... Do you mind if I spend more time with you, this night?" Rei asked her, staring at her straightly. She could feel desperation in his eyes and she gave in to it.

"Yes, sure..." She replied, wholeheartedly.

"Well then, will you wait for me? I'll go get changed then we could go..." He said with a grin from ear to ear. Aya smiled back. 'I'm going to spend this night with him...' she thought.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Super Gals Characters. I am only using them for this fanfic. Thank you for understanding.**

****

Chapter 3: A Night to Remember  
  
"Hey! I totally forgot! Ran and the others are waiting for us at the Square!" Aya exclaimed as she remembered her best friend's reminder. 

She rushed to the Statue to find the others no longer there. Aya sighed.

"I guess they got tired of waiting..." Aya said quietly.

"They probably just went to get a snack. Do you want to wait for them?" Rei asked coolly.

"If that suits you just fine..." Aya said as she looked at him.

"Anything for you... But just to make sure... Are you willing to wait for at least 30 minutes?" Rei asked smiling but obviously, trying to hold back a laugh.

"30 minutes!? That's an awful lot of time!" Aya exclaimed.

"That's for how long I wait for them... Probably, they'd gone home or gone shopping..." Rei added.

Aya had noticed that he is trying to persuade her not to wait any longer. "Are you by any chance trying to dissuade me from waiting for them?" She asked jokingly.

"Ha? I am? Really?" Rei asked, jokingly, as well.

"Really Mr. Otohata... You changed a lot since-"Aya was cut off by Rei, putting his pointer finger on her lips, "-you arrived..." he said. Aya was blushing profusely now. Rei averted his gaze as he was also slightly blushing.

_30 minutes later, after they circled the whole Shibuya Square..._

"Uh, want me to give you a tour of the whole Shibuya after you left for three years?" Rei asked.

"Sure! Any new changes - evident changes?" She asked him, while looking around.

"Nothing much... Well, the most noticeable is that no one will ever glare at you anymore for being with me..." Rei said in a very light mood.

"Yes, I've noticed... Very 'new' isn't it?" She asked trying to fight back a smirk.

"I know that tone Ms. Hoshino! I'm warning you... I can pounce at you for that!" Rei readied his stance, about to attack Aya.

"Just you try, Mr. Otohata! Just you try!" Aya exclaimed.

"Thank you for the invitation!" Rei finally said as he ran towards Aya, tackling her and then embracing her tightly but gently. Then slowly, snow began to fall from the night sky. It was almost Christmas, though it was only the first week of December.

"It's beautiful..." Aya commented as she held her hands near her face and watched as snow dropped on her palms. 'God, she's so beautiful...' Rei thought to himself while staring at her, smiling.

"Rei, before anyone says it... Merry Christmas..." Aya smiled.

"Merry Christmas, too, Aya..." Rei replied as he hugged her. She hugged him back, to his surprise. 'This feels so right...' he thought. 'I missed him so much...' she thought. They held each other for quite a time when Aya pulled away gently.

"Rei, I really think I need to go home now... Wouldn't want my mom to ground me now would I?" She smiled.

"Yeah, if she does that, I'll just have to go to your house to see you, hm?" Rei replied squarely.

"Really, you didn't mean that did you..." Aya said a bit disbelieving, though trying hard not to expect.

"Who says? I mean it. And I'm going to do it!" Rei smiled with a tone of finality.

"Hahaha... Don't freeze to death when you see my mom!" Aya exclaimed. 'He'll do that? I can't believe it!' Aya thought.

"Don't worry, I won't... Let me walk you home... Shall we, my lady?" Rei asked her gesturing her to lead the way and bowing.

"REI! What do you think you're doing?" Aya asked in disbelief. She was blushing profusely.

"Showing my princess a bit of chivalry?" Rei asked with puppy dog eyes and pouting with his lower lip sticking out. 'He looks so cute on that...' Aya thought, smiling.

"Surely, young sir. How courteous of you..." Aya replied smiling her sweetest smile.

"Your smile lights up even the darkest places on earth, my lady..."

"Really Kind sir? You flatterer..."

Later... 

They walked, talked and laughed and ran with each other until the time they reached Aya's house. They were soon placed on a tense silence again, but this time, it was Aya who first spoke.

"Rei, would you like to come in and have a glass of coffee?" Aya asked, as she turned to him.

"Well, no, but thank you... Go, maybe your mom's waiting for you..." Rei smiled half-heartedly, the other part didn't want to let Aya go.

"Uh, thanks for everything Rei..." Aya said as she kissed him on the cheek. He blushed a bit and so did she. Tense silence began to fill the air once again and Rei finally spoke.

"Uh, see you tomorrow Aya... I want you to know that I enjoyed this night very much... in fact, it was my happiest so far..." Rei said smiling.

"Yeah, me too..." Aya said looking down, obviously blushing. To her surprise, Rei closed the gap and hugged her tight and said, "Good night, Aya..." in a very romantic way. This made Aya blush once again. Then adding to her surprise, Rei kissed her forehead and bade goodbye as he slid off her embrace.

"See you tomorrow Aya..." Rei said as he started on his way.

"See you..." Aya replied silently, watching his figure disappear in the shadows.

Rei's Room... 

Rei tossed and turned in his bed for the 22nd time for he cannot sleep. Surrendering to his 'insomnia', he picked up a Calculus book and started solving some problems. For a guy his age, he might consider gallivanting, vices and indulging in sexual activities but Rei is different. He is concentrated merely in his studies. He doesn't want to be deviated from it. He shuns vices, peers, girls and sex as he usually spends most of his time working for extra finances to aid in his studies. He doesn't want to be like his father who was a gambler and a womanizer with no money. He simply wants to make the woman of his life the happiest woman who ever lived the earth...

"The integral of x is dx and is distributed to the trinomial 4x2 4x 1, by doing so, the equation becomes 4x3/3 4x2/2 x, then substitute x with _a_, which is –2, followed by 3, which is _b_..."

After a while of solving 'easy' problems involving the use of the definite integral in calculus, he closed the book and smiled to himself, "I'm going to be successful and I'm going to make Aya the happiest girl ever... " With that, he took out a photo album taken 2 years ago. He looked at Ran and Yuuya's photo in the beach where Ran's cheering while Yuuya's drinking an awful beverage, Miyu and Yamato hugging each other, his picture working at Starbucks (a stolen shot) and finally another stolen shot, a picture of Aya looking out of the window of their classroom at the sky.

"Aya..." he whispered, "maybe I should call her... Or then, maybe not... Well, I suppose so, nothing's wrong if I call her right? Is there?"

"Damn! I'm not supposed to be like this! Why is she always on my mind!?" Rei groaned.

'Because you love her' a voice inside his head replied.

"What?" He asked, seemingly confused.

'I said because you love her' replied the voice. He recognized the voice as his, probably his subconscious talking to him. Wait a minute, there's a term for that, let me think, ah yes... Self-Empathy, that's it...

"I love her!? Are you out of your mind? How can I love her? I-"he replied defensively but the voice interrupted him. ' you missed her, so much, that you'd thought you'd never make it to another day if you didn't see her soon...'

"Fine, so let's just say I love her. Now what happens?" Rei asked curiously but a little insistent.

'That's where you come in...' replied the voice.

"'That's where you come in?' What does that suppose to mean?" Rei asked impatiently.

'You'll figure out in due time, when the sun and moon battle against each other and darkness falls, but after that, light comes out, signaling a new day and a new hope. So now, sleep. You deserve it... By the way, have I told you that I also noticed the way 'she' looks at you? Well, it's pure of love and affection... Ok, goodnight!'

"Darkness falls? New day and a new hope? What does these all mean? Love and affection...? Am I really that dense not to notice that?" Rei thought as he fervently closed his eyes then slowly opened them as he went to get the phone. He finally decided to call her up.

Aya's Bedroom... 

Aya cannot sleep as well. She was also thinking of him and his sudden softness to her. Well, she actually liked it, very much in fact but it really needs compromising. Aya also shuns vices but due to lack of freedom, she was forced to do escort services but luckily, Ran saved her from that occupation and she wasn't able to sell her body, keeping the important "V" factor still intact. Aya, like Rei, is also very intelligent. She is the top ranking student of their batch and was also a representative of quiz bees outside the school. She gets straight A's though this is not what she wanted – this was what her parents wanted. But fortunately, she was able to bring this plague out of her and she now enjoys student freedom as long as she doesn't get 'low' grades.

As Aya turned to her right side, she felt like she had, sort of a vision where Rei was lying down beside her and looking straight at her lovingly. She suddenly shook this dream off.

"I can't be in love with him? He shunned me twice already... He can do it again..."

"But why do I still like him? Why doesn't this feeling just go away? I need to forget him, if it's the last thing I do..." Aya said with a tone of finality.

"But why do I feel like I can't? Why can't I forget him? Why?" She murmured as tears fell through her raven eyes. 'I still love him... I still do...'

Just then, the phone rang. This made her insides jump and gave her the strength to rise. She wiped the tears from her eyes and looked at the time. 10:47 pm. 'Who's calling at this time of hour?' she asked herself, then an unexpected reply came to her, 'Maybe it's Rei...' it said. 'Shut up!'

"Hello... Good evening... Hoshino Residence..." answered Aya.

"Aya?" replied a very familiar voice. 'It's...'

"Rei?" Aya replied with a tone of confusion. "Why did you call? Something the matter?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just want to check up on you."

"Check up on me about what?" Aya asked curiously.

"Uh, how are you doing? Have you eaten well?" Rei didn't know what to say, or even if he does, he wouldn't know how to say it.

"Well, uh, fine, I suppose..." Aya blushed, "how about you?"

"I'm fine... Thanks... Listen, tomorrow's Saturday... Can I invite you to the Okiwari forest-garden park, just us?

"Sure! Uh... I mean, yeah... sure..." Aya blushed at her sudden outburst – of joy.

"Uh, I'll meet you there at 9 in the morning..." Rei said, fighting back a smirk.

"Here, at home? Are you sure?" Aya teased, sort of threatening him.

"Are you threatening me?" Rei asked jokingly.

"Depends on how you take it..." Aya replied squarely.

"Well, mother mad or not, I'll still go there no matter what... Uh, ok, don't forget, 9 in the morning..."

"Wait a minute... Okiwari... That's a park for..." Aya continued but stopped midway. She was blushing tremendously.

"A park for lovers, you mean? Yes, I am fully aware of that... Anything wrong?" Rei asked her, hoping and praying that she will not change her decision.

"Uh, nothing... It just seems that a lot has changed in you Rei, not physically though... it's emotional..." Aya smiled as she commented.

"Really? Bad or good?" Rei asked a little serious, as usual.

"Good change!" Aya exclaimed, giggling. Rei giggled as well. It's Aya's first time to hear him giggle.

"Ok, so I guess you're tired and all so, good night Aya... See you tomorrow..." Rei said.

"Yeah, thank you for calling... Good night..." Aya replied.

As the two headpieces have been replaced in the phone, both of them whispered the words people kill to hear... "I love you..."


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Super Gals Characters. I am only using them for this fanfic. Thank you for understanding.**

Chapter 4: Love is blossoming...

'It's almost nine and Rei's going to be here any minute!' Aya thought as she picked up her purse and went outside, checking if her room was tidy (it always is, anyway!).

"You're in such a hurry young lady... Where are you going?" Asked her mom as she went downstairs.

"Uh... I'm just going to tour around Shibuya and see how it has been..." Aya replied, trying to be nonchalant in her words.

"But you'd done that yesterday?" Asked her mom again. This time, she was grinning. Aya does not have any idea why. Suddenly the doorbell rang. 'Oh my God! That must be him!'

"I'll get it..." Aya said but she was interrupted.

"No... I'll get it..." Interrupted Aya's mom as she winked at her. She walked to the door and opened it. A handsome, raven-haired young man was standing in front carrying a dozen white roses.

"Good morning, ma'am. I'm Rei-"Rei introduced but was abruptly interrupted, "I know who you are. Aya's been officially 'missing' you for the past three years... Rei

Otohata..." At this remark, Rei blushed a bit but gained his composure and replied, "I missed her too..."

"Well then, shouldn't keep her waiting now, hm?" She said as she opened the door further to let him in. The Hoshino residence was not just an ordinary house. It was a mansion. And inside, the house looked ravishing and relaxing. There were few decorations and the weird thing here is that this mansion seems to depict the simplicity of living, yet it is way too extravagant for that. But his lingering did not take long as his eyes fell on the emphasis of the house. A young woman standing in the middle, blushing and dressed in a simple short-sleeved blue blouse and beige boot-legged pants and blue sandals. Simple is the word to describe her, yes. But unparalleled beauty seems to reciprocate that fact.

"Wow..." Rei mouthed silently.

"Uh, I'm going to leave you two now, is that all right?" Asked Mrs. Hoshino. None of them spoke for they were busy staring at each other. "I'll take that as a yes..." Then she left. Breaking the silence, Rei spoke first.

"Hi Aya... You look great..." Rei commented. 'Gorgeous! It must have been gorgeous!'

"Th-Thank you... You look great too... You always do..." Aya replied. 'In fact, you are the most handsome being on earth! Everything about you is handsome!'

"Well, shall we leave, princess Aya?" Rei remarked as he bowed down, an obvious grin coming from his lips was pictured.

"Really Rei... I didn't know you had a knack for cracking jokes!" Aya replied smiling.

"Well, I don't know... I'm not like this when I'm with people... except you, that is..." Rei said squarely. Aya blushed at his comment. He laughed.

"I love teasing you!" Rei laughed even harder. Aya couldn't help but smile. She was making him laugh. He was happy just being with her, and so is she.

"Rei Otohata, the sadistic lunatic... Very nice..." Aya said teasingly.

"Hey! That's way too rude!" Rei said as he gave her that puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Oh no, I'm not falling for that again. You did that once already and you're not going to do that to me again!" Aya said teasingly. Rei continued to move closer to her, surprised that she didn't see the flowers he's been hiding at his back.

"Perhaps this would do?" Rei said as he gave her the white roses. Aya was shocked, more of joy than of fear (why should she fear in the first place?)

"Rei... How sweet and unlikely of you... Thanks..." Aya said, scoffing.

"Well then, since you already received your gift and that I already successfully made you mine for this day, shall we go?" Rei asked nonchalantly.

"Yes... Can't wait really..." Aya said blushing, wishing she hadn't said that...

"Yeah, me too..." Rei replied, smiling. Aya looked up in disbelief.

"What? I asked you, so that means I'm eager, very eager to be with you..." Rei said squarely.

"Yes, yes... I know that... It's just not like you, Rei..." Aya commented.

"Why, don't you like the new me?" Rei asked puppy dog eyes accompanied.

"Hahaha... Really Rei..." Aya commented.

"Ok, so all's settled... Let's get going..." Rei said as he let her pass first and then closed the door.

The Okiwari Forest-Garden Park... 

"Wow! Yamato! This is great! I love it! Thank you!" Miyu exclaimed as she ran and turned around, her short blonde hair waving around her face. Yamato was simply mesmerized.

"See? I told you this place is nice..." Yamato smiled.

"Oh, Yamato... you have no idea how this makes me happy..." Miyu whispered as she hugged him.

"Oh, but you bet I do..." He replied as he lifted her chin to look directly into his eyes and kissed her lips softly. Just then...

"Ahem..." said a familiar voice, "Are you gonna withdraw? You seem to be engrossed with that lip lock..."

"RAN!!!" shouted both.

"What!? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?" asked Ran, turning to Yuuya.

"Well, for starters, you disturbed a kissing couple and most people think that's kinda... rude..." Yuuya embarked.

"Fine! I really didn't mean to... I didn't know!" Ran apologized.

"It's okay Ran... Just don't EVER do it again!" Yamato shouted.

"Yeah... Yeah... Promise..." Ran said sadly. All of them seem to notice this.

"Look, sorry if I shouted at you... it's just-"

"It's okay. I'm not angry with any of you... it's just that, I feel left out..."

"No you're not! You're with me, remember?" Yuuya asked as he faced her, smiling.

"Thank you Yuuya..."

"Say, let's buy you a chocolate sundae... Maybe that'll cheer you up..."

"Hmm... Fine... You guys... Thanks for the information... I won't do it again! PROMISE! See ya!" Ran replied happily. But just as Ran and Yuuya were about to leave, Miyu called them.

"Ran! Yuuya! You better take a look at this!" Miyu shouted. Ran and Yuuya ran to see what she was talking about. As they peered through the one of the tree stems with a hole shaped as heart (cute!), they saw the two people who'll unlikely go alone together – Rei and Aya!

"Oh wow! This is such great news! Since when!?" Ran asked jubilantly.

"I don't know. Yamato saw them..." Miyu replied. All of their eyes dropped to Rei's hands as he entwined his fingers to Aya's while Aya, obviously blushes.

"Oh, they look so good together..." Miyu exclaimed.

"Just like us?" Yamato jokingly asked.

"No way!" Miyu exclaimed. Yamato was flabbergasted.

"We're way too compatible compared to them!" Miyu continued as she smiled. Yamato felt relieved and embraced her tight, as if never wanting to let her go.

"Uh, guys... I think we have a little problem here..." Yuuya said in a bit of a nervous tone. Ran nodded as she looked. The two other couples also looked.

"Rei's being swarmed by the female population again!" Miyu exclaimed.

"Hey, I've got an idea! Look, there's Johann Crawford..." Ran whispered.

"So what if Johann Crawford is there?" Miyu asked.

"Oh, I get the picture! Since Johann is now the # 1..." Yuuya started.

"Then all the other girls will swarm on him!" Yamato finished.

"And Rei and Aya will be left alone!" Miyu added.

"Great! Now here's the plan..." Ran whispered as girls continue swarming over Rei.

Rei and Aya's Place in the park... 

"REI!!! I WANT YOU!!!"

"REI! KISS ME!!! PLEASE!!!"

"REI!!! I LOVE YOU!!!"

As the females shouted words such as ones you read above, Aya sweat dropped. 'He's now # 2 and still a lot of girls swarm over him. Well, even I couldn't help but to be mesmerized... oh what am I saying!'

"Hey girl, move out if you're not going to cheer on Rei!" exclaimed a girl with very sporty and showy clothing. Somehow, she reminded her of Ran.

"Oh, sorry... Here you can take my space..." Aya replied smiling. The girl just smiled as she gladly took Aya's place. "Sorry for the rude treatment... I'm Tanaka, Iori"

"No problem... Apology accepted! I'm Aya Hoshino" Aya beamed.

"No way! You're the girl who passed all university entrance tests in Europe with top ranks!?"

Aya just smiled and nodded for confirmation.

"It's nice to meet you! Well, what are you doing here?" she asked teasingly. Aya blushed and looked down.

"You like him do you? I can see it in your eyes..." she said.

"Well, uh..." Aya struggled for the right words to say but all attempts were futile.

"Well then, I'll gladly bring you back your place. Anyway, you could make your way easier... there are only four people in front of you..."

"No thanks... It's nothing really..." Aya smiled.

Just then, a girl with red lipstick and red, fiery hair came bursting through the crowd and pushed women aside, as if she wants to have her way with Rei.

"Hey watch it!" shouted the girl Aya just met.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" she shouted as she punched her square in the face.

"You are a disgrace to the gals community in Shibuya that Ran has worked so hard to dignify! You always have it with the grand prix top ten don't you!? Well sorry you'll never get Rei or Yuuya! They're Ran's friends and they firmly believe in her principles!" She shouted back as she desperately tried to stand up. Aya came to her aid.

"Whatever! I'm going to show you my power! I'll kiss him then make love to him right here!" She shouted back as she rummaged her way through the crowd.

"She's going to humiliate herself..." Aya tried to hold back a chuckle.

"Yeah... Definitely!" Iori assured. Aya adjusted Iori's head and tilted it sideways as she adjusted a dislocated jaw with ease and finesse. Iori didn't feel pain anymore.

"Wow! How'd you do that?"

"Well, she punched you here at your masetter. Therefore, I figured that by adjusting your lower jaw and elevating your head might somehow bring back the dislocated bone."

"Wow! You really are smart! And pretty! And kind!" Iori said as she stood up and thanked Aya. They inched closer to see the girl with red hair. She went closer to Rei and turned him around and was surprised that Rei blocked her thrusting mouth with his palm. She licked his palm like a wanton dog.

"You're disgusting!" Rei remarked, asking for alcohol among the ladies and a girl gladly gave him one. The fiery-head girl winced at this, yet continued to speak.

"I'm only like this in front of you..." She purred seductively. He ignored her and began looking for Aya. He's been looking for her for the entire time.

She pulled him and embraced him. This infuriated him and he pushed her aside indignantly.

"GET LOST!" he shouted. She cried hard but he didn't show pity. She ran away. Aya and Iori felt piety and laughter running through their heads but the latter succeeded more.

"AYA! AYA!" Rei shouted desperately but the shouting of the crowd drowned his voice. Just then...

"HEY LOOK! IT'S JOHANN CRAWFORD!!!" a familiar redhead shouted.

'Ran! Great timing!' Aya commented at her thoughts. The swarm of girls evaporated in an instant and headed towards Johann's direction. Because of the pressure of people running and bumping at her, Aya was knocked off her feet and fell on the grass. "Ouch..." she said.

"AYA! AYA! ARE YOU ALRIGHT!?" Rei shouted as he approached her. Worry was very evident in his gray eyes.

"I'm fine... Thank you for your concern..."

"Are you sure? I could carry you if you want..."

"What!?" Aya was blushing profusely. Rei tried to fight back a smirk.

"Really, I'm fine..." She stood up and Rei followed her but she lost balance and she fell to him. This caused their faces to be just inches apart. They held their gaze for a moment. And then, as if instinct shouted, Rei drew his face closer to hers but...

"Hey, those girls are rude!" shouted Iori. As she turned to Aya, she saw Rei inching closer to her, about to kiss her...

"Ahem... Am I interrupting something?" she asked. Aya opened her eyes fully, obviously shocked. Rei remained cool as usual, but he was slightly blushing.

"So are you and Rei like, couples!?"

"Uh-"Aya said but she was interrupted by Rei.

"Yes, we are." Rei said blankly. Irritated maybe because their 'kiss' was interrupted at the wrong time. Aya looked at him questioningly then looked at Iori, with confirmation in her face, though she was really blushing.

"Oh wow! The dream couple is really true! You see, Ran in her journal has both you and Rei as the dream couple and now, it's really true and I witnessed it!"

"Hey, who are you anyway?" Rei asked, rather coldly.

"Oh, sorry... I'm Tanaka Iori, Iori for short. Well, my cousin's there, waving at me... So I better go... Good luck!" she bade them. Aya bade her goodbye and Rei just nodded.

"She's nice... She kinda reminded me of Ran..."

"You can say that again..." he replied with sarcasm. She knew what he meant. Ran just ruins his shining moments all the time, including this... Aya blushed again.

"Do you want me to... uh... well... uh... do you... want... to... uh, eat? Rei staggered at his words. 'I want to kiss you!!!'

"Well, uh... Sure... Wh-where?" Aya staggered as well. She seems to know what he was really about to ask her.

"There... they say the Ramen there is good..." Rei looked at her for confirmation. She nodded and he smiled. She smiled at him too. Their eyes locked and then Rei moved closer, heart pounding as he inched his face closer to her. Aya was trembling and her heart was pounding fast as well. Just as he was about millimeters away from Aya's lips...

"Hey! There you are!" Ran shouted. Rei winced while Aya blushed.

"Ran!" Aya acknowledged her as Yuuya elbowed Rei teasingly. Rei looked at him with indignance.

"So, how are you two doing?" Ran asked teasingly. Aya blushed profusely.

"We're uh-"Aya was about to reason when Rei interrupted her again.

"Dating." Rei said with a tone of finality. Aya blushed at this again.

"Oohh... Really? Since when?" Yuuya asked smiling teasingly.

"Since today." Rei answered blankly. Somehow, he's only sweet when he's alone with Aya.

"Where are you going?" Ran asked. This gave Aya the notion that Ran wants to know more.

"I'll tell you all about it later" Aya whispered to Ran. Ran's eyes shone like diamonds, "but first, why did you leave me – us in the Shibuya Square yesterday night?" This one was said a bit louder, like normal conversation.

"Well, Miyu thought it would be better if we leave the two of to you spend some time alone together. I'm sure you liked it as well..." She elbowed Aya. Aya blushed again.

"But that doesn't save you from my sermon... Anyway, let's just talk about this at my house tonight. Could you come and stop by? Or you could sleep there? Perhaps invite Miyu..." Aya said.

"Sure! Tell me everything! As in everything! Detail by detail!" Ran demanded with enthusiasm. Rei winced at the thought while Yuuya smiled.

"So, you're headed to the Ramen house... We're headed there too. We could go together..." Yuuya commented. Rei said nothing but looked at Aya for affirmation. Aya simply nodded.

"Sure. Let's get going then..." Rei said. 'So much for being alone with Aya...'

"By the way, where's Miyu?" Aya asked. Ran looked at her and she seemed to know the answer. "Couples? Obviously..." Ran smiled, knowing that by a simple eye contact, Aya knows what she is thinking.

Miyu and Yamato... 

Miyu, there's something I want to ask you..." Yamato told her silently. She looked up to meet his eyes.

"What is it Yamato?" Miyu asked, eyes shining.

"Will, you... uh..."

"Yes? Continue please..." Miyu said as her heart was pounding.

"..."

"Yamato, you can ask anytime, as long as you're prepared..." Miyu smiled at him sincerely. But to her surprise, he took her hand and told her.

"Can you go with me to Stadnitzky's tonight, at 7?" Yamato stared at her.

"Yes... Gladly... Wait but isn't it expensive at Stadnitzky's?" Miyu asked feeling a little sad.

"It's okay... Anything for you..." Yamato said smiling.

"What's in there anyway?" Miyu asked curiously.

"It's a surprise..."

The Ramen House... 

"Wow! The Ramen here is great! One more bowl please!" Ran exclaimed. Yuuya cried.

"Ran! You're going to empty my wallet before we even tour the park!!!" Yuuya cried helplessly. Aya and Rei sweat dropped.

"Really!? Oh, promise Yuuya, this'll be the last!" Ran exclaimed as the waiter handed her another bowl. It was her seventh actually.

"You haven't changed a bit Ran. You're still the best eater I've had the misfortune to meet..." Aya laughed. Yuuya and Rei also laughed, the latter, mildly.

"Rei, you giggled! I can't believe it! I knew it was only Aya who could make you smile!" Ran said as she took the last noodle in her plate. Aya blushed at this as Rei looked at her romantically.

"Ahem... Care to join me to touring this whole park? Something tells me I can find Tatsukichi here!" Ran cried happily as Yuuya looked flabbergasted.

"I'm just joking Yuuya!" Ran smiled again, this time, a lot sweeter. Yuuya's breath was taken away. 'Oh Ran...'

All of them went outside as both Yamato and Miyu eating cotton candy greeted them.

"Miyu! Yamato! How are you?" Aya remarked as she ran to them. Miyu hugged her as Yamato looked on.

"We're fine! How are you and Rei?" Miyu asked teasingly. Aya blushed at this. Ran entered the scene and told Miyu of Aya's plan for a sleepover at her house.

"Sure... But I'll be a little late because Yamato invited me to have dinner with him at Stadnitzky's..." Miyu said, blushing.

"Wow! Stadnitzky's? That's a very expensive restaurant!" Aya commented, feeling happiness for her friend.

"Yeah! He just surprises me a lot! I don't know what's in there..." Miyu smiled. Both the other two girls also smiled. They, as if by any chance, knew what Yamato would ask her.

"Uh, we're headed to the lake side view. Anyone like to join us?" Ran asked.

"We've been there already." Aya answered shortly.

"So did we. In fact, we're planning to leave now. I want to look presentable tonight..." Miyu said as she turned to Yamato and kissed him. He kissed her back.

"Uh, we're... going to the Japanese Red Garden... We hadn't been in there yet..." Aya said as she looked on the map, obviously blushing.

"Yeah, I think we better be going..." Yuuya commented. All of them moved their separate ways as Miyu and Yamato continued their kiss.

Yuuya and Ran... 

"Why do they always kiss in front of me!? Can't they find some room for themselves!?" Ran asked a little infuriated. Yuuya approached her and calmed her down.

"Maybe they can't help it. They're too drawn with each other."

"Yeah, yeah... I guess you're right..." Ran said silently.

"I really wish we could be like them..." Yuuya whispered then sighed.

"What did you say?" Ran looked at him.

"Uh, nothing really... Not important..." Yuuya told her, blushing. Ran looked at him with confusion. 'Good thing she's a bit dense!'

Rei and Aya... 

"Wow! This place looks great!" Aya commented as she passed on the bridge and stayed in the middle looking at the pond with a school of goldfish on it. The plants' leaves were red, as if in autumn and the scent was fragrant, that of lavender.

"And there are less people..." Rei followed up as he went to her and stood beside her, looking at the pond as well. Silence fell between them and they felt tensed. Rei again broke the silence.

"Aya, sorry for blocking you when-"Rei started. Aya interrupted him by placing her pointer at his lips. "No need, I wouldn't even know how to answer it anyway..." Aya smiled at him sweetly. Rei smiled at her too and held her hands. They stared at each other, and then Rei moved his face closer slowly as Aya closed her eyes. But just then, a wild flash of light was emanated. This was a sound of a camera – it was Ran's. The two couples broke off quickly, even if their lips were millimeters apart. Rei winced again and Aya, as usual, blushed.

"RAN KOTOBUKI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU"RE DOING!?" Yuuya shouted as he reached her.

"Taking a picture of them. Is that bad?" Ran asked irritated.

"You bet it is! That's invasion of privacy! That's way worse than what you did with Miyu and Yamato!"

"Really? Anyway, they didn't see me... I hope I can get away with this..." Ran said nervously. She pulled Yuuya and as they were about to leave...

"Don't you think we haven't seen you." Rei's cold voice sounded from behind.

"Uh, we didn't actually think you've seen us... Really..." Ran said nervously as she turned to the two couples.

"Oh, Ran... why did you do it?" Aya asked patiently. Ran admired her composure. As did Rei.

"Well, it's just that, you look so good together that I want to look at you always and see the fruit of my efforts..." Ran said shyly, "I also have a picture of Miyu and Yamato..."

"Ran!? You do!?" Yuuya said, flabbergasted. Rei and Aya looked at each other then laughed.

"What!?" Ran and Yuuya said in unison. The two couples laughed even harder.

"Nothing..." Rei said as he stopped laughing, though he was still smiling.

"Forget about it... Just, don't do that again, hm?" Aya said smiling as well.

After moving around the whole park, the four people decided to leave. And Yuuya went with Ran to her house as Rei went with Aya to walk her home. It was almost seven in the evening.

Miyu and Yamato at Stadnitzky's... 

"Yamato... This is so beautiful..." Miyu commented. She was wearing a golden strapless gown with a slit in front, showing her knees and lower legs. She was also wearing a golden necklace. Yamato, on the other hand, was wearing a tuxedo.

"Shall we, my lady?" Yamato asked smiling.

"Why yes, kind sir... Where thou shall we sit?" Miyu replied, also smiling.

"Take my hand, ma'am, and we shall go to thy place." Yamato replied looking at her. He was mesmerized. He took her hand as he led her to the rooftop where a single, very adorned table was seen at the center, and a band was playing them sweet music...

"Yamato..."

"Shhh... Anything for my princess" He said as he kissed her softly.

"Shall we?" He asked as he withdrew from the kiss.

"Yes..." Miyu said breath taken.

As they slid to their chairs and they were served dinner, the sweet music filled the air and after their last course, Yamato stood up and gestured for her to dance with him. She did so.

"Miyu, about that question I was about to ask you..." Yamato said quietly while they were dancing.

"Yes? What is it?" Miyu asked curiously.

"Well, uh, I was wondering if... uh..." Yamato was blushing furiously. Miyu blushed as well then looked away.

'Come on! Ask her!' a voice inside him spoke. Miyu was blushing.

"Miyu, may it be kind to ask you to be with me for the rest of your life?" Yamato asked. Miyu looked at him with tears in her eyes. Yamato was looking at their moving feet. As he looked up, he saw Miyu's radiant smile and tears of joy.

"YES! YES! YES!" Miyu said as she clung to him and kissed him. Yamato kissed her back. He was very happy. Then he broke off as he reached for something in his vest – a small box and he opened it. It was a diamond ring.

"Oh, Yamato!" Miyu said as he slid the ring on her left hand ring finger.

"I love you Miyu..."

"I love you too Yamato!"

They gazed at the ring with their foreheads stuck together, simply enjoying the moment.

Aya's Room... 

"So, what did Rei do to you?" Ran asked teasingly. Aya glared at her.

"By the sound of your voice, I could say that you're pertaining to malice..." Aya looked at her sternly. Ran laughed.

"Really Ms. Kotobuki... You haven't changed at all..." Aya said as she began to laugh as well.

"Oh my, you have no idea how much I missed this..." Ran said as she stopped laughing. Aya stopped laughing too.

"You know, I've got a lot of friends back there in Europe but none of them could match this friendship..." Aya said with a wide smile. Ran smiled too.

"You bet!" Ran said triumphantly. Just then, the doorbell rang.

"That must be Miyu... I'll go get it." Aya said as she stood up. Nana Rosa already opened the front door. It was Miyu and she was smiling very differently. It was the happiest Aya has seen in her entire time with Miyu.

"Miyu! You look so happy! Why?" Aya asked, a little teasingly. Nana Rosa took her bags but Aya said that she'll take care of it and that she should rest. Nana Rosa smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Tell you all about it later!" Miyu said as she giggled. Aya sweat dropped.

As they got up to Aya's room, Ran opened the door widely and pulled Miyu in, for questioning.

"So, spill it!" Ran said. Aya followed as she sat on her bed, facing her two friends who were sitting on the carpet just in front of her bed.

"Yamato proposed to me!" Miyu exclaimed as she hugged Ran tight, crying with tears full of happiness. Aya smiled too.

"Really!? My brother did that!? How courageous of him!" Ran said disbelievingly at first but then felt totally convinced.

"But Miyu, don't you think you're too young for that?" Aya asked, carefully. Miyu smiled at her.

"Yeah, I thought so too... Anyway, Yamato is the kindest person in the world so he agreed that we'll make love only after marriage." Miyu said shyly. Aya and Ran looked at each other.

"That's not what Aya meant..." Ran said. Aya sweat dropped. Miyu smiled.

"You mean engagement? As long as you have discipline, you'll get through it!" Miyu exclaimed happily. The two girls felt relieved and proud.

"We're so happy for you!" both exclaimed.

"Thank you, my best friends!" Miyu said as they all laughed.

"Hey, I was just asking Aya about her date with Rei-"

"It's not a date." Aya corrected, "it's... uh..."

"It's a date!" Ran replied smiling.

"It is not!" Aya contradicted, trying hard not to blush.

"It is! What else could it be? He twined his fingers with yours... He tried to kiss you... and let alone the place... Okiwari!" Ran said triumphantly. Aya blushed. She knew she lost. But just then, a question formulated in her mind. It will surely knock Ran out.

"What were you doing with Yuuya?" Aya asked blankly. Miyu laughed. Ran's eyes went wide.

"Nothing! Honest!" Ran said, flabbergasted.

"Why are you so defensive? Anything hidden that we could not seem to grasp?" Aya teased. Miyu laughed again. Ran glared at both of them.

All the girls laughed. They shared stories, especially Aya, as she was the one who was far away, studying. Just then, the phone rang. Miyu was the nearest, so she picked it up.

"Hello... Hoshino residence?" Miyu greeted.

"Miyu? It's..." Miyu's eyes went wide and she was smiling as she turned to Aya.

"Rei?" She mouthed. Ran elbowed Aya as the latter blushed.

"Alright, I'll give the phone. Aya?" Miyu said as she handed Aya the phone. Aya shyly took it.

"H-Hello? Rei?" Aya answered shyly.

"Aya! Good evening... I was just checking up on you..." Rei said, smiling.

"You always call me up to check up on me, you know..." Aya replied smiling as well.

"I couldn't help it... It's like an obsession, if you know what I mean..." Rei teased and giggled. Aya giggled as well.

"Really... Hahaha... I'm fine... Thanks for always checking up on me..." Aya said, blushing.

"It's nothing, really... Say, I know you're tired and all, so I guess, I should bid you goodbye, my princess..." Rei replied romantically. Aya blushed profusely.

"Rei! Don't say things like that!?" Aya exclaimed. This gave Rei the notion that her two other friends are listening to her though he still continued, wanting to know how Aya will respond.

"Why not?" Rei asked seriously.

"Be-because... uh..." Aya staggered at the right words to say.

"Because Ran and Miyu are there?" Rei replied as if smiling. Aya guessed it right – he was smiling.

"Yes... As a matter of fact that is the reason..." Aya replied smiling.

"Well then, I guess I should just see you personally tomorrow now, shouldn't I?" Rei commented.

"Surely, that's a good idea..." Aya replied smiling.

"Goodnight Aya... Sweet dreams..." Rei said romantically. Aya blushed at his statement.

"You too..." Aya replied as they placed the headpieces back to their places and stared at it. Both of them stayed there for a while.

"Ahem! How did it go?" Ran asked an oblivious Aya. Aya blushed as she turned to her friend.

"It was as usual... his routine of checking up on me..." Aya replied nonchalantly but there was no denying the fact that she was blushing.

"Wow... Checking up on you... That should be something... Don't you think, Ran?" Miyu asked, teasingly. Ran smiled at her, with the same look as Miyu's.

"You guys, I believe we should sleep... Wouldn't want Yamato to be worried about you not getting enough sleep now, hm, Miyu?" Aya looked at her, pleading that she say 'yes'.

"Oh, my, I suppose you're right..." Miyu said, sighing. She's feeling a little sleepy.

"Hey Aya, your bed's so soft and fragrant... I want my bed to be like this..." Ran said as she began to close her eyes and fell asleep. Miyu was beside her. Aya wrapped them with her cushion blanket and went to get a book by Linda Shepherd. She sat down on the couch – her favorite couch and started to read... Sometime later, she fell asleep, book open at page 143, _A Love Timeless..._

The following day at Starbuck's... 

"Hey, Otohata!" A grouchy voice called. Rei looked around and saw Johann Crawford, accompanied by two girls. Rei didn't find them pretty; in fact, they looked like a bunch of wannabes to him.

"Two glasses of brewed coffee please and... What do you want, sweetie?" He asked the girl with long golden hair, "I just want tea with milk..." She purred.

"And how about you?" He asked the girl with brown, shoulder length curly hair, "Espresso..." She said seductively. Rei took note and left to get their orders. When he came back, he saw the blonde kissing Johann while the other was licking Johann's neck. He felt disgusted.

"Ahem. Your orders?" Rei asked trying to be nonchalant even if his insides are boiling for the rummage Johann's doing to his workplace.

"Oh, sorry Otohata... Got carried away... Say, you got yourself any girlfriends?" Johann asked nonchalantly. Rei winced.

"None. And if I do have one, it doesn't concern you." Rei replied squarely.

"Whoa! I didn't mean to make you angry... I was just asking!" Johann said, smiling but in fact he is afraid of Rei. Rei took on his entire group by himself when they tried to savage Yuuya. From then on, Johann tried to make peace with Rei and Rei, well, he accepted it but he never talks to Johann.

"It's okay. But next time, do that disgusting stuff some place else and not here. It won't attract customers." Rei said squarely.

"You attract customers yourself, Rei..." He laughed. Rei just looked at him with a blank expression. He waited for them to finish their coffee and when they did, Johann gave him a tip and they went outside but not before Rei heard Johann say, "Let's go to my place... We'll pleasure each other..."

"Yuck. He is disgusting." Rei commented dryly. Just then, Yuuya arrived carrying a bunch of red roses.

"For whom is that?" Rei asked casually.

"Uh, this? It's for Ran... It's the day before her birthday... Well, before we met that is..." Yuuya said, a bit saddened.

"Well, you've got a problem?" Rei asked as he took the glasses his three 'customers' used a while ago.

"Uh, it's Ran actually... there are times when she misses Tatsukichi very much and I can't help but notice it... It hurts Rei... Really, it does..." Yuuya said as he cried. Rei patted him on his shoulder as he adjusted his position to listen to him. Just then, a familiar girl with black hair – Aya, went inside. She was dressed simply, as usual. She saw the two and went straight to them.

"Hi, Rei... Yuuya? What's wrong with him?" Aya asked, a bit concerned.

"He thinks Ran still likes Tatsukichi." Rei answered her question with concern in his tone of voice.

"Hmm... Well, there's no denying the fact that Ran likes Tatsukichi but... That doesn't mean you should give up on her... Right?" Aya encouraged him as she patted his other shoulder. Yuuya looked at her, feeling a bit relieved.

"Thank you, Aya, Rei... You've been great help... Say Rei, have you already got that coffee I like, the one with mocha on it?" Yuuya asked dreamy eyed. Rei punched his head playfully.

"Idiot. Yeah, you bet." Rei said as he went inside, smiling.

"Hey, that hurts you know! Aya, cure me please! I know you're the only who could calm a savage beast like him..." Yuuya said playfully. This caused Aya to laugh wholeheartedly. Rei heard her laugh and he said to himself 'I want to hear her laugh everyday, every minute, every second...'

"Here's your coffee, idiot." Rei said smiling again. Yuuya glared at him. Rei looked at Aya who was looking at Yuuya and smiling.

"How about you, princess? Anything you want that your humble servant can get you?" Rei asked Aya teasingly. Aya blushed at his comment and made him giggle.

"I told you not to call me that!" Aya said, flabbergasted. Rei looked at her romantically and then he followed it with puppy dog eyes and pout. Aya laughed at his gesture. Yuuya looked at them and smiled inwardly, 'They totally love each other... It's so obvious even if they try to deny it... They look so good together...'

"Alright... Just a cappuccino, I guess... And thank you in advance..." Aya replied, smiling.

"Your wish is my command, princess." Rei bowed and headed to get her orders. She was blushing still.

"Say, Aya, if Rei courts you, will you say 'yes' to him?" Yuuya asked her nonchalantly.

"Uh... Maybe... uh... Well... uh..." Aya was blushing profusely and couldn't find the right words to say. Then Yuuya continued.

"Just say yes or no..."

"Well, yes..." Aya was blushing red now. Just then, Rei returned to the table, carrying a mug of cappuccino. Rei noticed the silence between them and asked what they were talking about.

"I was just asking Aya that you cou-"Aya covered Yuuya's mouth with her hand suddenly. She was deeply blushing.

"Huh?" Rei asked in confusion. Aya looked at him with eyes that say he is the one being talked about here. Rei got the point as he can see in Aya's eyes that it is about him. He decided to call Yuuya later...

"Well, the coffee tastes great! No wonder a lot of people come here every morning!" Aya said as she took a sip of her coffee. Rei smiled. 'She liked how I make coffee!'

"Well, that's not just the main reason..." Yuuya followed, "look around... Most of 'em are females..."

"Yes... I've noticed..." Aya sweat dropped. Rei sighed.

"When will come the time that my radiant face will fade and women will stop following me?" Rei said jokingly. Yuuya coughed while Aya raised an eyebrow. Rei just laughed at both of them.

"Well, I didn't know you are, what's the word... uh..." Yuuya staggered, unable to find the right word.

"Egocentric." Aya finished, looking straight at Rei's eyes. Rei looked straight at her too.

"Thank you and may I also suggest boastful and cold and unyielding and stubborn and-" Yuuya commented but was interrupted when Rei threw him a rug. Aya laughed at both of them. 'They really are best of friends, even if they don't see it that way...'

"Hey look it's... Tatsukichi... with..." Aya's words fell silently as she progressed in saying what she's seeing. Yuuya and Rei looked at what she was looking at. It was Ran.

"Ran..." Yuuya mouthed as he dropped the flowers unintentionally and ran off.

"Yuuya! Wait!" Rei and Aya followed him. 'Poor Yuuya... I wouldn't even know what to do when I see Aya with another man...' Rei thought as they ran after Yuuya.


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Super Gals Characters. I am only using them for this fanfic. Thank you for understanding.**

****

Chapter 5: A Mistaken Demeanor... Ran and Tatsukichi... 

"Ran! You wasted all of my money!" Tatsukichi complained. Ran just smiled. She didn't mind him.

"Tatsukichi... I know you just received your salary that is why we're celebrating!" Ran said as she entered another store. Tatsukichi wondered, 'What would Yuuya do in this type of situation?'

At the place below the bridge, beside the lake... 

Yuuya was crying – really crying and it seems that the whole world is against him.

"Rei, are you sure Yuuya went this way?" Aya asked while Rei looked around.

"I'm sure. We've been friends since first grade. I know him too much. He might be at our favorite place, below the bridge. Come on..." Rei ran as Aya followed. When they arrived, they saw Yuuya at that place.

"Yuuya! Why did you run away that suddenly!?" Rei shouted after his friend under the bridge. They reached him and rested for a while and then questioned him.

"Yuuya... You should have given Ran a chance to speak her side..." Aya commented, patting his shoulder. Yuuya looked up to them, pain and anguish written all over his face.

"And risk being dumped by the woman I love!? No way! If I couldn't handle this, then how am I supposed to handle that!" Yuuya shouted. Rei knelt and let his friend's head rest on his shoulders. Aya sat beside Yuuya and gave him constant pats to steady him. After a while of trying to calm him down, Yuuya silently held his head away from Rei's shoulders and stood up. Rei and Aya looked at him with concern.

"I think we should go home... it's time for...lunch..." Yuuya said as he walked away.

"Yuuya..." Aya began but Rei held her wrist gently and shook his head, meaning, no...

"Let him have some time of his own... He'll be all right tomorrow..." Rei said as he stood up. He held his hand to her and helped her up. Aya looked at Yuuya with concern before she averted her gaze to Rei. Rei was also looking at her. 'I don't want to lose you...' Rei thought. She seemed to have read his thoughts too, 'I don't want to lose you either...'

Ran and Tatsukichi... 

"Tatsukichi... What do you think is more suitable to Yuuya? Blue or Yellow?" Ran asked. Tatsukichi was flabbergasted, not through jealousy but through amazement.

"For Yuuya? I think Yellow suits him!" Tatsukichi said with a happy tone. Ran also smiled at him too.

"I knew that too... Thank you for your opinion..." Ran said as she took the shirt and took it to the cashier. 'Ran likes him... I knew it...'

"By the way, why are you buying Yuuya a gift? Is it not his birthday after a month later?" Tatsukichi asked, a little confused. Ran smiled at him.

"Tomorrow's the day we met... Remember the day where I dreamt of having a bag like that of Otohata's?" Ran asked. Tatsukichi nodded. Ran smiled again as she went out of the store happily. Tatsukichi followed her.

Rei and Aya walking to Aya's home, to the Hoshino residence... 

"So, I forgot to ask you about what happened last night... Was it great?" Rei asked her. She smiled at him.

"Every time I spend with them is... well enjoyable!" Aya replied happily. Rei looked at her satisfied. 'She looks like an angel...'

"Rei?" Aya asked as she looked at him questioningly. He was looking straight at her. She waved her hand in front of his face. This broke his trance. Aya laughed hard.

"What?" Rei asked casually. Aya looked at him with a wide smile. Her face, radiated by the sun's rays. Her face was clear and her eyes, like orbs of amber. Rei was simply mesmerized. After a while of walking and talking, they arrived at the Hoshino Residence.

"So, here we are... Guess this means, see you again tomorrow..." Rei said as he looked at her. Aya smiled at him sweetly. He took a step closer and hugged her. She hugged him back. "I'm going to miss you again..." Rei whispered. Aya's eyes opened wide. 'He misses me every time we part ways!? Am I dreaming?' Then Rei lifted her chin and looked at her. He looked at her face that slightly blushes, her eyes that continuously stare, her hair that flows with the wind. He was mesmerized. He looked into her eyes again and forced all his emotions into them. After doing that, he inched his face closer to hers and closed his eyes. She did so too... But just then...

"Aya! Welcome back! Your father's here!" Aya's mom shouted at them, her face covered with a very mischievous smile. Aya was blushing terribly while Rei looked cool as usual but he slightly blushes.

"Why Rei, you're here as well! Come inside the two of you and let's have lunch!" Mrs. Hoshino invited. Rei refused politely but was interrupted.

"I won't take no for an answer!" Mrs. Hoshino rebutted. Rei sweat dropped. Aya just smiled. They entered the house.

"Daddy!" Aya shouted as she embraced her father.

"Whoa! Sweetie! I missed you so much!" Mr. Hoshino replied. He looked at Rei and smiled too, "Rei Otohata?"

"Yes, sir. Good afternoon." Rei answered politely as he bowed.

"Why, I was thinking of finding Aya a suitable husband but I didn't know that he is already here!" Mr. Hoshino bemused. Aya blushed really hard, and so did Rei.

"Well, I guess lunch is ready... Shall we?" Mrs. Hoshino addressed to all of them. They all went to the dining room. During the course of the meal, Mr. Hoshino addressed a question to Rei.

"Rei, do you mind if I ask you where you study?"

"No, not at all sir... I study at the University of Tokyo sir..." Rei answered him politely.

"Oh... What course?"

"Medical Technology sir..."

"Wow... Aya takes up Bacteriology and that applies to medical science as well..."

"Yes, sir..." Rei replied.

"And how do you finance your studies?"

"I work part-time at a café at the square and an assistant of the head doctor at the Shibuya General Hospital sir..."

"Whoa! Wait a minute... Are you by any chance a scholar?"

"Yes sir, I am..."

"You work two jobs? That would be too much... Where do you give the money left?"

"Well, 50 goes to my mom, 30 to my studies and the 20 left is for me sir"

"Hmm... Very good..." Mr. Hoshino replied happily. Aya smiled at Rei who looked at her a little bit nervous.

"Darling, I believe we had enough interviewing for the day... Let's enjoy the food hm?" Mrs. Hoshino asked her husband teasingly. Mr. Hoshino looked at her and smiled.

After dinner, the four settled at the living room, where 3 large sofas are located. Mr. and Mrs. Hoshino took the two sofas independently facing each other while Rei and Aya sat on the largest sofa. They were well, not so far apart from each other.

"Well, did you two enjoy the meal?" Mrs. Hoshino asked.

"Yes... Thank you..." They replied in unison and looked at each other then blushed and looked away. Mr. and Mrs. Hoshino laughed.

"You two look so good together, you know..." Mrs. Hoshino commented. Aya blushed while Rei looked composed as usual but was slightly blushing. After a while of chatting, Rei politely stood up and politely bade the Hoshinos goodbye.

"Thank you, Mr. and Mrs. Hoshino for the wonderful meal..." Rei said as he bowed. They both smiled. Aya smiled at him too, and walked him to the door.

When they were outside the house, Aya smiled at him and began to say something.

"Please excuse my parents for being so... uh... assuming... because, you kno-"Aya continued blushing but was surprised as Rei placed his pointer at Aya's lips and continued, "there's no need... I like them... They're kind and hospitable..." He removed his finger then looked at her. She blushed.

"Thank you Rei... for everything..." Aya said as she blushed, looking at her feet.

"No, thank you for everything... for changing me... Aya..." Rei said as he moved closer to Aya and embraced her. Aya embraced him back.

"Goodbye Aya... Take care..." Rei said as he withdrew from their hug.

"Yes... Goodbye... Oh, and by the way... Don't forget to call Yuuya... I'll call Ran..." Aya followed. Rei nodded then smiled as he left.

"I love you..." Aya whispered as she went inside her house smiling.

Rei smiled and thought to himself 'I love you, Aya Hoshino... very much...'

Rei's Room that evening... 

"Hello? Good evening Mrs. Asou... Is Yuuya there?" Rei asked politely.

"Well, I tried knocking at his door but he wouldn't open it... I know he's there..." Mrs. Asou answered sadly.

"Mrs. Asou, would you mind if I go there tonight? Maybe I could let him open the door..." Rei said a bit concerned.

"Yes, child... Do as you may... Please bring my Yuuya back..." Mrs. Asou pleaded.

"Yes ma'am, I will." With that, Rei held down the receiver and dialed Aya's number.

"Aya? Good evening... I am going to Yuuya's house... I couldn't contact him through phone so I'll have to go to him personally... Is that okay?"

"Sure Rei... Be careful though..." Aya said, a little worried.

"Don't worry... I will, for you..." Rei said as he hung up. Aya smiled and hugged her pillow tight and danced around her room. "How wonderful love is!" She sang... then she remembered, "I have to call Ran!"

Yuuya's house... 

"Good evening Mrs. Asou..."

"Rei, dear... please bring back my Yuuya... the poor child hasn't eaten since lunch..." Mrs. Asou began to cry. Rei patted her shoulder and reassured her that he will do his best to convince him to come out. Meanwhile...

Aya's Room... 

"Good evening... Is Ran there?" Aya asked as she started dressing up with her nightdress. She just took a bath.

"Yes, wait for a while... This Aya?" asked a male voice, Yamato's.

"Yes, and congratulations..." Aya answered. Yamato blushed at this.

"Thank you... I'll call her now..." Yamato placed the headpiece down and called for Ran, shortly, Ran answered the phone.

"Hello? Aya! You called! What's up?" Ran asked happily.

"Uh, Ran, you were with Tatsukichi a while ago, right?" Aya asked carefully.

"Well, yes, I was! I invited him to help me pick up a shirt for Yuuya. I'll give it to him tomorrow because, well, remember? Tomorrow's the date we first met!" Ran said. Aya can't believe what she's hearing!

"Really? You're not dating Tatsukichi?" Aya asked a little bit confident.

"Dating him!? No way! He's got a girlfriend already!" Ran said loudly. Aya sweat dropped.

"Okay, okay, I get the point..." Aya stammered.

"Wait a minute... Why did you ask that?" Ran asked Aya, a bit confused.

"Well, Yuuya kinda saw you with Tatsukichi and misinterpreted it... and now you get the picture?" Aya said, feeling that she should go to Yuuya's house and tell Yuuya the good news.

"What!? He thought I-"Ran shouted on the other line.

"Hey Ran, easy... Your voice is too loud..." Aya said calmly.

"Oh, sorry... Anyway, I better get to Yuuya before he totally succumbs to loss..." Ran said as she hung up. Aya hurriedly changed her dress and bade her parents, telling her that she must go to her friend's house.

Yuuya's house, 30 minutes later... 

"Yuuya, open up. It's Rei..." Rei tried for the nth time but he failed. Just then the doorbell rang and a crying Mrs. Asou answered it. Aya Hoshino was there and saw Mrs. Asou's anguish. She quickly comforted her. Mrs. Asou clung to her and cried her dear life. Aya felt piety and got her handkerchief to wipe away Mrs. Asou's eyes. She led her upstairs to where Yuuya's room is. Rei looked at her with confusion. Aya led Mrs. Asou to the nearest chair and approached Rei.

"Rei, we misinterpreted what we saw. Ran was asking for Tatsukichi's help for finding a gift for Yuuya for tomorrow. As a matter of fact, she remembered that tomorrow was their first meeting..." Aya explained to Rei.

"Yuuya, I know you heard that. Please open this door. Now!" Rei said, he was somehow, banging the door.

"Damn it! We need her here!" Rei cursed. Aya looked at him worriedly. Then she remembered that Ran was also coming here!

"Wait! Ran's also coming here!" Aya said as her face lit up with a wide smile. Rei looked at her disbelievingly.

"No, I talked to her. And when I said Yuuya's condition, she-"Aya continued but then a voice continued her unfinished statement.

"Hurriedly came..." Ran said as she held the wall for support. She seemed to have run Yuuya's house from her house.

"Ran!" Aya exclaimed. Rei looked at her disbelievingly. Ran smiled at both of them and knocked at Yuuya's door.

"Yuuya, this is Ran..." At the other side of the door, Yuuya looked up. His face was wet with tears. He looked at the door.

"Yuuya... Please open this door..." Ran pleaded as tears began to fill her eyes, "Yuuya, I love you... I really do..." Yuuya's snapped wide open. 'She loves me!?'

"Yuuya please..." Ran was sobbing. Aya was about to comfort her but Rei held on her arm and shook his head. Aya nodded and stayed where she was. Just then, the door opened and out Yuuya came... Ran looked up, tears in her eyes.

"Ran, you have no idea how much I dreamed of this... Please forgive me for being weak... I was just so afraid of losing you and-"Yuuya was interrupted as Ran embraced him tight. Yuuya embraced her too.

Mrs. Asou was crying with tears of joy. Aya was holding back tears while Rei just looked on the scene.

"Ran, there's something I want to give you..." Yuuya reached for his pocket and held on a brightly carved ring with a ruby shaped like a heart surrounded by diamonds.

"Wow... Yuuya, this is so beautiful..." Ran commented as tears fell through her eyes.

"Will you be my wife, Ran Kotobuki?" Yuuya asked her, looking at her straightly.

"What do you think will my answer be, Yuuya?" Ran asked, smiling. Yuuya smiled and drew his face closer and kissed her. After a while, Yuuya stated, he wanted to hear Ran say the one word he longed to hear...

"No." Ran replied squarely. Yuuya felt like he was slapped at the face. Then Ran smiled.

"No, I wouldn't trade this love for anything Yuuya. I love you so much... I will marry you!" Ran smiled as she kissed him up. Mrs. Asou was crying now, but it was a pleasant sight as happiness was seen in her eyes as well. Rei and Aya smiled at the scene. Aya was also crying and Rei reached for his handkerchief and wiped Aya's tears. Aya looked up at him and smiled. He smiled back. 'This was a short night' Rei commented.


	6. Chapter 5

****

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Super Gals Characters. I am only using them for this fanfic. Thank you for understanding.**

****

Chapter 6: The Return to Ireland... 

Weeks have passed and days have gone unnoticed. 3 months was almost over and it was time for Aya and her family to return to Ireland.

"And as the time of the serpent was about to end, boom! The place blew off and the amazing twins, Nina and Anna Williams won triumphantly!" Ran told them the story of the movie both she and Yuuya watched. Miyu and Yamato eagerly listened while Rei was looking at Aya worriedly. Aya was sad during the days they went outside. Ran seemed to have noticed this and asked Aya.

"Aya, what's wrong?" Ran asked worriedly. Aya seemed not to hear her. Ran asked again. This time, Aya looked at her.

"Uh, it's nothing really..." Aya said. Rei was looking down. It's as if, he didn't want to be there anymore...

"Did you two have a fight?" Miyu asked both of them. Both shook their heads, signaling a 'no'.

"Then why are your faces so long?" Yamato asked, worriedly.

"Aya's plane leaves Thursday. Today's Tuesday." Rei answered their question without looking at them. All of them were shocked. Aya began to sob. Rei comforted her and hugged her tight.

"Aya..." Rei said softly as he digged his head into her shoulder. All the others felt piety for the two who'll again be separated for 3 years.

"I... don't... want to... leave... just yet..." Aya murmured between sobs. Rei hugged her tighter, as tears began to flow from his eyes as well.

"Oh... Aya... We're so sorry..." Miyu asked, looking at her with concern. Aya withdrew from Rei's embrace as she faced her with a faint smile.

"No, it's not your fault... In fact, I should thank you all for being with me for all this time..." Aya said smiling, but there's no denying the fact that she was very sad.

"Well, I think I need to get home... I need to pack..." Aya said as she stood up. Rei followed her.

"I'll walk you home."

"Thank you, Rei..."

After the two left, Ran began some conversation.

"Hey, how about a despedida party for Aya? What do you think?" Ran asked. Miyu smiled.

"I think that's a great idea!" Yuuya remarked. Ran smiled at him.

"How would we get money to hold such event?" Yamato asked. Ran looked at him and began... "Here's the plan..."

Rei and Aya walking around Shibuya... 

Aya was contemplating her being in Shibuya again and looked from store to store. Then, her eyes drifted from the sky to a shiny object in a jewelry store. It was a shiny diamond ring with blue sapphires surrounding it. The figure it resembled was that of twisting water. Aya looked at it with admiration. She didn't know though, that Rei was also looking at it, somehow, thinking of something that would surprise her on the day she leaves.

"Aya?" Rei asked, smiling faintly. Aya was broken from her trance and looked at him. He smiled a little wider and then she followed him.

"Rei, I just want to say thank you for all the things you've done to me... In all of the three months I stayed here, there's not a single day I've felt lonely..." Aya said without looking at him. She was, smiling though. The light of the moon was shining on her long, black hair and her face, pure of innocence and beauty was emanated by the same light that shines her hair.

"Aya...? I'm really going to miss you... terribly..." Rei said, looking at his feet. Aya stopped walking. She couldn't believe what she just heard.

"R-Rei... I'm really going to miss you too... and all your jokes, your stares, your laughs... your..." Aya continued as tears fell through her eyes. Rei approached her and wiped her tears with his thumbs, hands cupping her face. He looked at her.

"I don't want to see you cry Aya... Never want to see you cry..." Rei said as he touched his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. She did so too and they both smiled as they walked together to Aya's house.

The following day... 

"Yuuya? Where's Rei?" Miyu asked as she took Yamato's hand and twined her fingers with it. Ran came, carrying two sundaes.

"Hey... Where're Aya and Rei?"

"I'm here..." Aya replied smiling but sadness was too evident in her eyes.

"Now where's Rei?" Ran asked a bit impatient. Yuuya just then, remembered his conversation with Rei last night.

"Rei's working, so I believe he couldn't come with us..." Yuuya said. Ran was enraged.

"How could he! This is Aya's last day and he-"Yuuya interrupted her and told her that Rei always has his reasons. Ran seemed to calm down. She looked at Aya who was beginning to be sadder and sadder by the minute. Just then Rei arrived. He felt tired and all but he tried his best to hide it. Yuuya though, noticed this. Rei went straight to Aya and greeted her. With that, they all went to tour around Shibuya.

After they had toured the whole of Shibuya, Ran gestured that they enter Stadnitzky's. Aya's eyes went wide as she saw a table for six and with a sign 'reserved' on its tabletop.

"You guys..." Aya said obviously curious. Ran smiled and wrapped one arm around her neck.

"This is for you Aya..." Miyu said as she wrapped one arm on Aya's waist. Aya felt tears running through her eyes.

"You guys... Thanks a lot..." Aya said as they entered the restaurant. By the time they were done eating, Aya gestured that she should go home and get some rest. Rei gladly offered to take her home.

In front of the Hoshino Residence... 

"Thanks for all you've done for me Rei... It means a lot to me..." Aya said as she took a step forward toward her house.

"You're welcome, Aya..." Rei said as he looked at her, "Goodnight... Sweet dreams..."

"Goodnight too... Sweet dreams as well..." Aya replied smiling faintly as she went inside. Rei looked at his watch: still 10 minutes before the next job. 'I have to hurry.'

The day of departure... 

The Hoshinos are all packed and ready to go. Mrs. Hoshino was busy reviewing the flight schedules while Mr. Hoshino helped Mang Berto in carrying the packages to the van. Aya was helping in packing the extra food they would bring.

"I'm going to miss all of you again..." Aya said silently, clutching the piece of plastic she was holding. Nana Rosa and Aling Ising hugged her and the three cried. Mrs. Hoshino witnessed this and a tear also fell through her eyes.

"Well, I think it's time to rest... The plane leaves at 7 in the evening... And the weather seems to be unkind..." said Mr. Hoshino, as he looked up the sky. It was gray, very gray and it seems like rain is going to pour heavily.

"Aya, dear, are you all right?" Mr. Hoshino asked a crying Aya.

"I'm fine daddy... It's just that I'm going to miss this place again..." Aya said as she looked around their house.

"And Rei...?" Mrs. Hoshino continued assuringly. Aya nodded silently and felt tears about to fall but she stopped them from falling.

"You love him, don't you? Too much..." Mrs. Hoshino said looking at her daughter.

Yes mom... I really do... I think I..." Aya said as the tears she had been trying to hold back came through and fell. Mrs. Hoshino rushed to her and gestured her to the sofa and cradled her there as the rain falls.

Rei's work, 1:00 PM... 

"Oy! Otohata! Don't you think you oughtta rest? You've been serving for 47 times straight... you're abusing yourself..." Yuuya said as he came to Rei and helped him with the trays. Rei gave him a faint smile. Yuuya looked at his friend with worry.

"Rei, if you're thinking about Aya... Well, she..." Yuuya slowly stopped, unsure of what to say. Rei looked at him nonchalantly.

"Yuuya, have you seen the diamond ring surrounded by sapphires at the end of that alley to the left?" Rei asked him casually, but there was a look of explanation in his eyes.

"You mean the White Diamonds? Hey, those are expensive!" Yuuya said, flabbergasted. Rei smiled faintly.

"I'm going to buy her that ring, if it's the last thing I do..." Rei said to him with a tone of determination. Yuuya just nodded. He knew Rei too well and when he made up his mind, there's no changing it.

"How much do you need to have to buy it?" Yuuya asked, wanting to help.

"After this job, I will be able to buy it." Rei said with a smile, but there was also deep desperation in his eyes. 'He really doesn't want to let her go... He's struck too deep... He loves her too much...'

"Good luck, Rei... Remember, whatever you do, count me in, okay? I'm coming with you when you give that to Aya..." Yuuya smiled. Rei smiled at him too.

"Thanks man... You've been great help."

Hoshino Living Room, 2:10 PM... 

Aya was sleeping on the couch while Mrs. Hoshino cradled her. Even when she is asleep, tears were running down her face. Her parents pitied her.

"Darling, don't you think we should let her be from now on?" Mrs. Hoshino asked her husband. Her husband looked at her, surprised.

"Why, I was thinking of the same thing..." Mr. Hoshino replied. Mrs. Hoshino smiled at him warmly.

"I think we shouldn't keep apart two people destiny kept close..." Mrs. Hoshino replied with a smile as she wiped a tear off her daughter's cheek and stroke her hair.

After two hours of long sleep, Aya woke up a little renewed. She looked up at the sky. It was even darker than before and rain was still pouring heavily. Mr. and Mrs. Hoshino were not around. She stood up and went to the kitchen. She saw Nana Rosa peeling off carrots for dinner.

"Aya dear... You're awake..." Nana Rosa said with a faint smile. Aya smiled at her too a little warmly. She took the extra peeler and started to peel the other carrots. Nana Rosa didn't stop her. She knew her too well, that Aya loves to cook, that is.

"Nan, is there a storm brewing?" Aya asked Nana Rosa, looking dreamy eyed. Nana Rosa shook her head for affirmation.

"Yes, I'm afraid there is Aya. And it's a powerful one..." Nana Rosa said as she looked at her squarely then smiled.

"Where are the others Nan? Where're mom and dad?" Aya asked her, a little worried.

"Well, to tell you honestly... I don't know either. They didn't tell me where they would go..." Nana Rosa replied, her concentration centered on the carrot she was peeling.

"Well, that's odd. They usually tell you where they'll be going, right?" Aya asked her politely. Nana Rosa looked at her then smiled. Aya smiled at her too, knowing the fact that she's the closest thing to her, as her mom.

"Well, where're Aling Ising and Mang Berto?"

"Uh, Ising is in the other end of the kitchen doing laundry while Berto, uh, maybe he's trying to catch some fresh lilies for the table tonight..." Nana Rosa replied, trying to avoid anything that talks about their 'finals' with each other. Aya, getting the notion, changed the subject.

"Nan, has... uh...Rei called?" Aya asked Nana Rosa fervently while looking at her intently. Nana Rosa faced her.

"Well yes he did... Five times actually. You were asleep so he just said he'd call you later. He just wants to-"

"-Check up on me..." Aya continued, without looking at her.

"Y-yes! How did you know?" Nana Rosa said surprised that she continued her statement.

"He does that everyday..." Aya blushed as she said this.

"Oohh... Really...? Is my little Aya growing up...?" Nana Rosa teased. Aya laughed heartily. It was Nana Rosa's first time to hear Aya laugh that way since, well, since last week, that is.

_6:10 PM, White Diamonds Jewelry Store..._

"Miss, I'll take the ring over there..." Rei pointed at the ring Aya was staring at yesterday. Yuuya looked at it too. He looked shocked and awed at the same time.

"Sir, you mean the De Luxe Sapphire coated diamond ring? That would be-"The sales lady was interrupted by Rei thrusting the money to her. She blushed slightly. She was also one of Rei's fans, but she is not as 'raving' as the others. She took the money from him and punched it in the machine.

"Is this for a girl sir? Your mom or your girlfriend?" The saleslady asked.

"The latter, sort of." Rei replied squarely. This gave the saleslady the notion that he was in a hurry. She immediately gave her the beautifully wrapped ring and was about to give him his change when he stopped her.

"Keep it. Thank you." Rei said tersely as he motioned Yuuya to go out.

"Good luck sir... I hope you get her heart. Though I know you have it already..." The saleslady smiled inwardly, 'lucky girl, whoever she is...'

_6:30 PM, Hoshino Residence..._

"Aya!" Ran shouted as she entered the door of the Hoshino mansion opened by Nana Rosa. Miyu and Yamato followed. They were all wet, well, save for their clothes and their bodies because they've got coats.

"Ran, Miyu, Yamato... Sayo and Masato... You're all here..." Aya smiled at them wholeheartedly.

"Hey, did you think we'll just leave you be huh..." Ran said as she hugged her best friend tight. She was sobbing. Aya hugged her back, comforting her. Miyu joined the hug. She couldn't help it as well. She cried.

"Well, how many more are missing?" Mrs. Hoshino asked them smiling faintly.

"Oh, only two ma'am...Yuuya and... Rei..." Ran said politely but lowered her voice with the last name. Aya noticed this but she shrugged it off. She doesn't want this night to be full of tears.

"So, Ran, I've got the collection of the VCD's you were asking me to give you as a gift for your birthday, even if it's not until next month..." Aya said as she sweat dropped. Ran smiled at her widely with dreamy eyes.

"Oh, Aya! You're an angel! Thank you so much!" Ran said as she ran to Aya and hugged her tight as she kissed her repeatedly on the cheek.

"Hey! Easy... It's just a couple of CD's..." Aya said, laughing. Ran looked at her playfully.

"Hey! This one's a collector's edition!" Ran said as she opened the pack, "I've been wanting to buy this for my whole life but I haven't got the money to! Aya, thank you very much!"

"You're welcome... Uh, Miyu, this one's for you..." Aya handed her a small box wrapped with a golden bow. Miyu opened it slowly. Her eyes went wide with awe and disbelief. It was her dream necklace. It has a YM initial engraved in gold and topped off with diamonds.

"A-Aya... I-I don't know what to say..."

"You don't have to... In fact, those aren't enough to even meet the priceless times I shared with both of you..." Aya said sincerely, smiling at both of her best friends.

"Aya... You are our best friend and nothing's going to change that... not even distance..." Miyu said as she hugged Aya. Ran followed as well.

"Remember that gals always stay together through thick and thin..." Ran began.

"Through richer or poorer..." Miyu added.

"Through pain and joy!" Aya finished, tears streaming down her eyes. The three girls embraced each other as Sayo, Masato and Yamato looked on together with Aya's parents.

"Oh my... This is so heart warming!" Sayo said as she started to cry. Masato wiped away her tears. Then Sayo looked at him with gratitude. He smiled back.

Just then, a knock on the door was heard and Nana Rosa, who was standing at the side of the door all the time, opened it.

It was Rei and he was wet – really wet. Yuuya was very worried and stood at the background though he wasn't 'that' wet.

"R-Rei! Why are you...? Nan, please get a towel!" Aya addressed Nana Rosa. She did so as Aya rushed to Rei, as he struggled to stand. He eventually fell but Aya caught him in her arms and both of them fell to the floor, with Aya sitting as she cradled Rei. Rei's head was rested on her shoulder. He looked at her.

"I-I... didn't... think I'd... make... it..." Rei said shivering. Aya hugged him tighter, tears running through her eyes. Rei wiped them with his thumb.

"Aya, there's something I want to give you..." Rei said once again, this time, a little firmer. He reached inside his jacket and held to her a small, blue velvet box wrapped in a royal blue bow. Aya's eyes went wide. It was the only thing saved from wetness.

"Open it... for me... please..." Rei pleaded as he further rested his head on her shoulder but did not avert his eyes from her. Ran, Miyu and the others looked on, teary-eyed. Aya opened the gift and her right hand covered her mouth as mixed feelings engulfed her. It was the ring of her dreams, the one she dreamt of having as an engagement ring. She felt tears falling through her face. Rei wiped every single tear.

"R-Rei... I... don't know... what to say..." Aya said between sobs. Rei smiled at her.

"You... don't have to... But I have to say something to you... Please listen..." Rei said as he readjusted his position, and that he was face to face with Aya but was not looking at her, instead he directed his eyes to the lilies on the center table of the living room. Aya looked at him concernedly.

"Aya... Remember the first time we met? The day I was cold to everyone?" Rei laughed a little, "Well, today it seems... that past is long time gone... and that it was replaced by a wonderful present..." Aya looked at him with tears in her eyes. She was sitting with her knees stuck together and so were her feet, as she was sitting on them. Her hands were placed on her lap. Rei was sitting in front of her in an Indian sit, although his right leg was elevated so that his right arm rests on his right leg's knee.

"I've watched Shibuya grow from a pathetic little town where girls were too preoccupied with boys and strutting their stuff on the streets to a venerated town due to some people who served as inspirations. You are one of those people, Aya..." Rei continued, this time, he looked at her. She was looking at her hands, tears dropping on it. Rei reached for her cheek and wiped away the tears in her eyes.

"Aya, you touched me... You loved me and made me who I am now... Held me into your arms always... Hoping that I may understand you and your feelings... But I did not... I was too dumb and I..." Rei stopped momentarily as Aya squeezed his hand.

"No, let me finish..." Rei said as he looked at Aya pleadingly. Aya nodded.

"...Have disregarded your feelings without even knowing the pain it caused you..." Rei continued, "But still, you didn't give up... you fought for what you felt. You were courageous... I was weak... But then you forgave me... and all of the burdens I carried from then on seemed a whole lot lighter and the world felt and looked a lot more beautiful. I didn't know it was love... I didn't know I have loved you so much until the day you left..." Rei said still looking at the lilies. Aya was blushing and tears were about to fall from her eyes. Then, Rei continued.

"Aya, I know to you this sounds irrational or even crazy... I know your unparalled reason will tell you otherwise but I'm not asking your mind... I want to know your answer, through your feelings... I want you to marry me..." Rei said as he looked at her. She was looking at her hands that were clutched tightly with her skirt. Rei looked at her, then turned away, afraid that he might be rejected. When he looked back, he saw the expression he wants to see: Aya, smiling widely and sweetly and tears of utmost joy falling from her eyes. She hugged him tight and sobbed happily. Rei laughed a bit and hugged her too. He took the box from her and inserted the ring on her left hand ring finger. She was looking at it with admiration and awe, as if she'd never seen anything like it before. Their 'audience' was clapping and whistling happily, some with tears in their eyes.

"Even if you didn't ask me... I would always say yes Rei... I love you so much..." Aya said as she bowed down and rested her forehead on his.

"I love you too, Aya...more than anything..." He replied as he closed his eyes and collapsed. He took one last look at Aya's worried face, shouting his name 'Rei! Rei!' slowly fading until all went black and he couldn't hear anything.

Aya's Room, the following morning... 

Rei stirred and finally began to open his eyes. He was in a different room. It was blue, like his, but it wasn't made for a man – it was a woman's. Then he heard a soft moan from beside him and saw Aya peacefully sleeping at the side of his bed, reading a book. He smiled at her sleeping form then whispered, "I love you..." then took the book. The title was _A Love Timeless_. Rei read the first page of the book, but then, he became so engrossed with it that he continued to read it until he was nearly at the end. The book is thin, mind you. Then, Aya woke up and saw Rei's face dangerously hovering over hers. Her eyes went wide with shock as she blushed profusely. Rei laughed at her while she glared at him.

"When are you going to stop teasing me?" Aya asked while glaring at him though it was evident that she was joking around as well.

"Well, I would never get used to or tired of seeing an angel blush..." Rei said romantically. Aya blushed again.

"Well, haven't someone told you that flattery is one of the gravest sins in Dante Alighieri's The Divine Comedy?" Aya replied squarely. Rei laughed again. Aya laughed as well. Then after a while, both stopped laughing then Rei spoke.

"I love you... Mrs. Aya Otohata..." Rei said, this time, he was serious and he was looking at her romantically – very romantically. Aya blushed at this but she was smiling.

"Mr. Rei Otohata, I love you too... More than anything..." Aya said, smiling. Rei smiled as well. They looked at each other for a while, and then Rei brought his face closer to hers and closed his eyes. She did so too. Then the wonderful sensation of his lips meeting hers was felt and it was electrifying. Then Rei brought the kiss deeper as Aya opened her mouth to let his tongue in. Rei placed his right hand at the back of Aya's neck and brought her even closer. Neither wanted to let go of the kiss. It was the most pleasant thing that came to them. It was, by all means, triggered by the source of their happiness anyway... LOVE...


End file.
